Devstream 50
Devstream #50 '''started on '''April 10th, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Warframe DevStream 50 On The Couch From LEFT to Right: *Studio Manager | Stoned Sheldon! *Animation Director | The Stream Lotus, Geoff! *Community Manager | SPACE MOM, Rebecca! *Creative Director | Sound Effects, Steve! *Design Director | "All the blood!" Scott! Feat. Rhino, Mag, Volt, Vauban, Rhino Statue, Pink Shorts Excal, Lotus Helmet, Excalibur, Excalibur Statue, Ember, Loki, & Frost! And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! Clips from each Livestream! Thanks Dean & Warren for Montage NEW INTRO! They are Officially "DEVSTREAM" New studio space! In the actual office area! 1000 Platinum Prize Winners! To redeem your prize, message Warframe's Twitch profile with your PSN ID, Xbox Gamertag, or PC Account Name! Also include your shipping address if you win Merch! #DeathWhisper054 (+Beanie and Syandana!) #Reverb6 (+Warframe Cap worn by Sheldon!) #CiffsRevenge (+White Cap!) General Announcements Giving away a special edition Excalibur Statue, that's also signed! Also Merch and Plat prize giveaways! Thank you to Sheldon and Megan for holding down the Livestreams in Reb's absence! Steve and Rebecca were in China, announcing the existence of the Chinese version of Warframe! "There were Confetti Cannons!" FIFTY SHADES OF ANSWERS (50 Q's & A's!) Chinese version of Warframe: differences between global version and China's *Update speed similar to consoles (delayed release from Global PC version) *(fluff) "Warframe is virtual viagra" *"Starcraft Armor" is NOT a thing (darn you Google Translate!) *Content same as the global version, maybe a few exclusives Update 16 on consoles? *Should be submitted this week! When will Sentients appear? *U17, "Tomb of the Sentients" Eclipse Narta? Emotes? *We want a batch done before launching **TWO PLAYER EMOTES! SYNDICATE SECRET HANDSHAKES! Warframe PlayStation Theme? *Made! Needs to be finalized! "One day soon!" Gore nerfed after M rating? *Gore system is very detailed; lots of content that isn't updated with new enemies *Ragdoll, Damage 2.0 may sometimes override gore system *Will go back and add more gore! Selectable Weapon Holsters? *All placements are done by hand per Warframe *Would take a long time to implement, but it sounds awesome! **Experiment: multi-attach points set per frame *Working on a new weapon type... Tenno Weapon Sets (Soma). Lore or just stylish? *It was just stylish... but there could be Lore too! *More in the pipeline: Boltor Tonfas! "So Metal!" Ultimate goal for quest system? Overall story timeline? *More! Stability, ease of build *Ultimate goal: player contributions to quests (Neverwinter) Togglable Emotes? *Yes! Next PvP Balanced Frames? *Photo: Ember & Nyx Customize Liset Interior colors? *Not Final: Devbuild Screenshots! **U16.5? How long does PBR update take? *Video comparison **A few days, sometimes weeks. Process is faster now PBR or cloth physics? *PBR is gradual, cloth physics coming with new Syandana this week! Vermillion Storm stance release? *Few more attacks working. U16.5 hopefully DX12? *We will use it, but there will still be DX9 support Syndicate thoughts? *Syndicates, PvP have been successes *Dark Sector changes still in-progress Is Teshin a Tenno? *Not Tenno! He's guy with cool hat! **(Jokes) Space Mom & Dad! "Is Teshin my ex?" -Lotus Next Raid/Trial? *Nightmare ver. of current Trial (U16.5) *New Trial (U17) *Tentative release dates! Parkour 2.0? *Will affect (not remove) coptering! **Anything mobility-related up to change (abilities, mods, stamina drain) **Roping in crazy fling distances, more balance for all movement Tyl Regor rework? *Mesh/Animations! **Giant Gorilla Hands stance, Sword & Shield stance Manic scarier than Stalker - rework? *Yes What's next to buff? *Shotguns, Snipers, Daggers, Excal need looks *Generally look over buffs every large update Reworking Excal? *Initial goal was Frost, but there was more Excal feedback *We will re-do ability animations & some abilities too! **Slash Dash now attacks enemies within a line (like Bladestorm but cone). Can cancel with melee **Radial Blind use on move, open for finishers **New Excal energy sword **Super Jump removed. Parkour 2.0 will make it obsolete **Radial Javelin as third ability, adjustments vs. Blind **Ult based on Forum suggestions: draw Energy Sword, slashes create waves *Another Excal helmet ETA on Mios Fan weapons? *No - Still working! Frost Prime temp removal - Why? *Once we destroy the Void, reward structure will change **Rotations will become obsolete! "Orbiter" in Liset? *Do not "lift the veil" *New stuff is coming! Sticky Grenade Penta mod? *Yes! More minigames? *Updates to Warframe Nexus are coming *WORKING ON SIGN-IN FEATURE! Access Chat? See Inventory? FOUNDRY ACCESS? *Special mobile Minigames? Focus system? *Augments, Arcane were both ex-Focus systems *Still needs work Mastery Rank/Login rewards? *Still working on it *IDEA: Milestone login rewards New Sentinels/Kubrows? *Yes. Design Council voting starts soon *Meow. (hint) Archwing expansion? *Next Trial involves Archwing *Sharkwing (Targeting U17 release) Dojos get separate hosting? *Yes Simplifying StarChart? *"Completely Different." Simplified design, Matchmaking, rewards for mini-quests... U17! *Mastery from nodes will be preserved *Mastery gain not just from gear? *Mission types & Tilesets w/ rework: Rotation of things? More Lotus Lore? *Visual work, more context *"Hardware" Syndicate skins? *Eventually *Syndicate Primaries too! ='Multi-frame obstacle course?' *It'd be cool! New Weapon Augments? *In the DreamLine! Chat/Trading 2.0?= *Post-U17 Permanent head attachments? *Not yet; not as cool as you think! GRAND PRIZE: ANY ONE Prime Access Pack (excluding Founders) + Signed Dev-Only Excal Statue! WINNER IS "Warframe_Oraz" BLACKOUT Tactical Alert on PC, w/ console release when ready Credits * Category:Videos Category:Livestreams